Fyodor Gryaznov
Fyodor Gryaznov is a former Raven Tail wizard. He is now Fairy Tail's most powerful non-S-Class wizard. He idolizes Laxus Dreyar and Makarov Dreyar. History As a child Fyodor looked up to Laxus, Ivan and Makarov Dreyar and eventually joined Fairy Tail. He was raised by his grandmother who was an old friend of Makarov's. When she died Makarov took Fyodor in and raised him along side Laxus. When Ivan was excommunicated Fyodor joined Raven Tail thinking Laxus would eventually join. He quickly became a role model for a young Zenk Munel and Flare Corona,two little kids who had joined Raven Tail. When he heard of Tenroe Island's destruction he was stricken with greif and didn't smile at all for the next seven years which greatly worried his two friends. He managed to make a name for himself when he participated an the Grand Magic Games in X787-X790. He started to smile again when he heard the Tenroe bunch had returned which got him in trouble with Ivan. Despite being the strongest member in Raven Tail he refused to fight in The Grand Magic Games once hearing that Laxus would be participating. After Raven Tail's disqualification from the games he re-joined Fairy Tail along with Flare Corona and Zenk Munel. Appearence Fyodor is a young man of average height and build. He has dark blue hair and purple eyes. On his left pectoral is his black guild mark. When on jobs he whears a white tank-top with matching white scarf and black pants. He's a bit pale and when not on jobs he whears a navy-blue hoody all the time. His hair has grown noticably darker and more manigable since before the time-skip. Magic and Abilities *Genie Magic- Fyodor's primary magic is Genie Magic which he is very proficient in using. He can be very formidible with it and is able to fight on S-Class level if he choses to. He is said to be equal to Cobra, a powerful wizard in his own right. Being a member of Fairy Tail, who's specialty is property destruction, Fyodor's Genie Magic helps him live up to that title, him being a very destructive member. *Lightning Magic- Laxus has taught Fyodor a few lightning spells over the years. He is somewhat skilled with it but not nerely on the level Laxus is. **Raging Bolt- A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. **Thunder Bullets- A barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. *Transformation Magic- Fyodor is very skilled in Transformation Magic which is the parent magic of Genie Magic. *Light Magic- He has learned many light spells while in Raven Tail. **Flashing Firefly- A small explosive orb of light is fired at the enemy. This is mainly used in close range as it is not very fast at getting to the target. **Solar Field- A spiraling wall of light surrounds the user. It absorbs all darkness and light based attacks and is capable of deflecting many other attacks. **Light Mirror- A light-based copy of an approaching attack is launched to intercept said attack. This is mainly used on weaker opponents as the copy is made to be more powerful than the original. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist' *'Enhanced Reflexes' Personality Fyodor is a generally kind person who's always smiling no matter what he might be doing, saying, or feeling, but during his early days in Raven Tail he was very violent compared to how he is now. He has strong beliefs about fighting refusing to fight Laxus in the Grand Magic Games, seeing it as just "a brother fighting a brother." He sees all the Fairy Tail members as his brothers and sisters. He looks up to Laxus as an older brother and to Makarov as a father. Many Fairy Tail members often challenge him to fights but Fyodor always declines. Despite his calm demeanor Fyodor also has quite a temper and when pushed to the limit can fight on S-Class level. Relationships Laxus Dreyar "The only person I've ever met who can stare death in the face and grin 'em down."- Laxus in reference to Fyodor's ever-present smile. When Fyodor was a child he was brought up alongside Laxus, looking up to him as a brother. When Fyodor joined Raven Tail he'd hoped Laxus would follow him but when Laxus didn't he began questioning his decision. Raven's disqualification at the Grand Magic Games was finally enough for him to rejoin Fairy Tail. Once there again he tried to avoid Laxus until he was confronted by the latter who simply said "Welcome back." After this their relationship basically went back to how it had been. Flare Corona When Fyodor joined Raven Flare was one of the first to welcome him. Since then they've become good friends and Flare seems to look up to him as an older brother. When Fyodor rejoined Fairy Tail he convinced Flare, one of the only good people in Raven Tail, to join as well. He supported her in trying to make friends with Lucy and tries to keep her in a positive mood. (Flare and Fyodor are not romantically involved.) Zenk Munel Zenk is commonly Fyodor's first choice for a job partner, even in their Raven days, showing a great amount of trust between the two. Zenk sees Fyodor as a friend and a rival and their friendly debates often turn into "friendly" brawls. Fyodor also hangs out with him most while not on jobs and is his training partner. Fyodor also tends to look down on Zenk as his lazy younger brother usually telling him to wake up when he's sleeping through something important. Quotes *"Bad guys are destined to loose eventually. That's not the reason there are so many out there but that is why they're caught. It's why every prisoner is where they are and it's why our family is here." Fyodor to Elfman, Natsu and Grey on why he fights. *"Why be in a guild that doesn't even have enough skill to win fair?" Fyodor about Raven Tail's disqualification. *"I can't guarantee I can protect you from all the bad guys because there's an awful lot of 'em. But as long as magic runs through my body, if I see suffering I'll try my hardest to stop it." Fyodor to a young village boy. Trivia *Fyodor has a pet bird named Corvo which is Latin for Raven. *When Laxus asked him which Grimoire Heart member he would've liked to fight the most he said Zancrow saying he didn't like his sadistic nature an would've liked to teach him a lesson. *His favorite foods are different kinds of pastas. *He once fought Ichiya and is the only one who believes Erza's stories of the Pegasus wizard's strength. *Fyodor addresses Laxus as "Nīchan" a honorific for older brother, Makarov as "Ojīsama", Grandpa, and all other Fairy Tail wizards with nii or nee ''at the end of their name. *Fyodor dislikes being called a mage. *Fyodor has completed 94 official jobs: 69 regular, 22 S-Class, 3 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year. *Flare refers to him as "Fyo-san," while he refers to her as "Flay." *All three SS-Class jobs he's taken he stole from the job board and all three times he's returned barely alive. *In the past he fought evenly with Cobra of Oracion Seis. *Fyodor's apearence is based off BlackStar from ''Soul Eater. *I had originally planned on Fyodor being a Snow Phoenix Slayer but as I thought more about it the idea of a Genie Slayer became more appealing however since any new Slayer Magics were prohibited Fyodor's Genie Magic was the result. Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Raven Tail Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage